memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Magicks of Megas-Tu (episode)
While investigating the theory of creation, the Enterprise is caught inside an energy/matter tornado. After emerging from the storm, the crew encounter a world where magic works and science doesn't. Summary :Captain's Log: Stardate 1254.4. For years scientists have theorized that if our galaxy was created from a great explosion then the center of the galaxy might still be creating new matter. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] is now on a science mission to investigate. It’s an awesome thought that we may actually witness matter being created.'' The Enterprise was sent on a scientific mission to find the creation point, an area in the galactic core where matter was being created. Upon arrival, the starship is caught in what Spock described as a matter-energy whirlwind and thrown into an alternate universe. All of the ship's computers and systems begin to fail, and the crew begins to lose consciousness due to the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, a red-skinned humanoid with small horns on his head appeared on the Bridge. He repaired the systems and welcomed the crew as if they were old friends but preached caution. He took them to his planet, Megas-Tu, where he explained that Megas-Tu was not governed by the same laws as their own universe and that magic thrived here. He then sent them back to the Enterprise, seeming afraid that someone might discover them. :Captain's Log: Supplemental. In this incredible universe it appears to be part of the natural laws that belief is as potent a force as energy and matter are in our own. Back on board, some of the crew began experimenting with magic, despite Spock's obvious disapproval. It is discovered that in this universe, belief is as real as matter and energy. Spock explored these new abilities by drawing a pentagram on the floor, and while standing in it, used the power of his belief to move a vulcan chess piece and Sulu used magic to conjure up a beautiful woman. Lucien reappeared, telling them that using these mental powers would attract unwanted attention. Too late -- the Megans have noticed the activity and arrived in non-corporeal form on the Enterprise. The crew is transported to what appears to be Salem, Massachusetts, in what appears to the be middle of a witch trial. The prosecutor, Asmodeus, explained that the Megans had gone to Earth many years prior in search of companions, as there were no other life forms in their own universe, practiced magic, but were met with hatred, fear, and eventually driven out accused of witchcraft. The remaining few gathered together, and combining their powers, were able to return to Megas-Tu. Spock spoke in defense of the Humans, since he was not from Earth. Kirk also explained how Humanity has grown since 1691, trying to accept all forms of life with an open mind. Kirk invited Asmodeus to view the ship's computer, which convinced him that Humanity has changed, and that they could go free. However, they were now putting Lucien on trial for bringing evil to their planet, since they expect that the Enterprise will bring more Humans to their world. Lucien's punishment would be to be condemned to Limbo for eternity. Spock and Kirk defend Lucien's actions, but their words do nothing to convince the court. Seeing no other course of action, Kirk used magic himself, against Asmodeus, in defense of Lucien, despite the knowledge that he could not win. He explained that the Megans were in danger of becoming like the Humans they so feared. Despite the knowledge that Lucien was the inspiration, or even the embodiment of Lucifer, Kirk continued to defend him, stating that he would give his life to save Lucien. This impressed the Megans, and they give Lucien his freedom. The Megans tell Kirk that if any other Humans make it to their planet they would be welcomed, the Enterprise is returned to its proper universe. Memorable Quotes "These are the defendants, as representatives of the vilest species in all the Universe, treacherous humanity." : - Megas Prosecutor "Know that once, upon your world, I was known as Asmodious, he who sees all. Gaze upon my countenance so that you too may see." : - Megas Prosecutor "Some humans would attempt to use us to gain power... to serve their own greed and lust. When we refused to serve them they turned against us and taught other humans to fear us, to hate. They called us devils, warlocks, evil sorcers. Those of us who survived came to the town of Salem in Massachusetts as settlers and tried to live like other men." "But you made mistakes, used your powers..." "And burned for it. Burned!" "As witches." : - Asmodious, Spock, and Kirk "We massed together outside the town, immersed ourselves in Megan lore, revived ourselves enough to unite our minds and reach into our own Universe, and tap enough of its power to return from your hellish Earth to Megas-Tu." : - Asmodious Background Information * This episode's author, Larry Brody, also wrote the story for the VOY: "Tattoo". * Ed Bishop provided the voice for Asmodeus the Megan prosecutor in this episode. He is best known for playing Commander Ed Straker on the television series UFO. (1969-70). * The ''Enterprise'' travels to the center of the galaxy here, which is just as hard to explain as the journey of the ''Enterprise''-A in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Although probably not deserved, Lucien's appearance has become the prototype of the human idea of the Devil. * This show was controversial in that it dealt with witchcraft and Satan was portrayed as a benevolent character. In one scene, Sulu conjured up a beautiful woman and was about to embrace her when she turned into Lucifer. * The stardate given in this episode, 1254.4, places it before the events of TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before." :That is, if you adhere to the school of thought that TOS and TAS episodes are arranged chronologically by stardate. This particular example disproves that theory. "Where No Man Has Gone Before" begins on Stardate 1312.4. Apparently TOS (and possibly TAS) may have been given stardates randomly. Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as: ** Scott ** Arex (no lines) * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Lieutenant Uhura * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel (no lines) Guest Stars *Ed Bishop as Asmodeus *James Doohan as Lucien *George Takei as Megan voice References 13th century; 1691; antimatter; Bacchanais; battery; Big Bang; charting scanners; creation point; chronometer; deflectors; Earth; Earthling; elf; emergency power; galactic core; General Order 1; generalist; hurricane; life support system; limbo; love philtre; Lucifer; magic; Massachusetts; matter; medical tricorder; Megas-Tu; Megan; mythology; oxygen; pentagram; Radamanthus; Salem; Salem witch trials; Satyr; sorcer-contractor; space; specialist; subspace radio; time; toast; Vulcan chess; yellow alert. |next= }} Magicks of Megas-tu, The de:Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu fr:The Magicks of Megas-Tu nl:The Magicks of Megas-tu